Corazón de Azúcar
by Angele O'Shea
Summary: Porque Edward siempre seria su corazón de azúcar...


**Disclaimer: nada de lo que reconozcan es mio.**

* * *

><p><strong>Corazón de Azúcar<strong>

-¿Estas lista?

-¡Completamente!

-¿Tienes todo?

-¡Completamente!

-¿Sabes qué hacer?

-¡Completamente!

Alice suspiro.

-Bella, ¿no te sabes otra palabra?

-¡Completamente!- replico ofendida.- O sea, que abuso contigo Alice. Tengo que irme a clases y no me dejas.

-No seas tan descarada, mocosa.- intervino Rosalie desde el sofá con una sonrisa pícara.- ¡Que clase, ni que clase! Lo que tú quieres es ir a ver a ese cobrizo que comparte banca contigo. ¿Sabes? Se dice por ahí que eres su acosadora: te sientas a su lado en clases, caminas detrás de él siempre que va a la cafetería, te apareces de la nada delante de su taquilla y sonríes como maniaca…

Bella se ruborizo.

-¡Patrañas! Ustedes son un par de chismosas amargadas.- murmuro saliendo por la puerta rápidamente, pero aun así oyó sus risas. Empezaba a odiar que sus dos primas hubieran venido a Forks en sus vacaciones de la Universidad, solo la molestaban.

_Claro, como soy la chiquilla de 15 años, les es más fácil molestarme a mí._

Estaciono su destartalada motocicleta en el aparcamiento y echo a correr hacia el instituto. Si se daba prisa, llegaría a ver a Edward antes de su clase de Química. Y lo encontró, allí donde siempre, parado con sus amigos y riendo, apoyado en la pared como si nada le preocupara en absoluto, como si no tuviera miedo de la vida.

Lo observa con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, sosteniendo su libro contra el pecho. La desasida portada de "Orgullo y Prejuicio" apuntando hacia el chico cobrizo como un arma a su objetivo.

Jirones de la conversación le llegaron. Él decía que estaba tan enamorado, que al fin sentía que era lo correcto.

_Apuesto que es hermosa esa chica de la que habla, y que tiene todo lo que a mí me falta._- pensó Bella con cierta melancolía, mientras veía como entraba al aula con sus amigos.-_Me pregunto si sabrá que es a él a quien sueño por las noches…_

Así que se dirige sola al salón, y se sienta a su lado, como siempre ha sido desde hace cuatro años, y guarda el guardapelo dorado debajo de su blusa, donde tiene una pequeña fotografía de él, para que no vea lo mucho que quería… lo mucho que necesitaba que fueran eso que deberían ser.

-Hola, Bella. ¿Tuviste buen fin de semana?- sonrió.

Y comenzó la charla diaria entre ellos…

Bella lo miro con una sonrisa alegre. Le había hablada, le había sonreído… ¡y quería saber sobre su fin de semana!

_¡Espabila, Bella, o pensara que eres tarada!_

-Hola, Edward. Estuvo tranquilo, vi una peli en Port Angeles. ¿Y el tuyo?- pregunto.

-¡De rayos!

Ella se rio, porque entendía su humor y sabia su historia. Se permitió por un momento mirar esos hermosos ojos, y se dio cuenta de lo afortunada que era esa chica.

_Más vale que lo amarre bien fuerte, y le de todo su amor, porque yo no respondo._

El profesor había entrado ya, pero ellos no eran los únicos que hablaban.

-Qué lindo collar. Siempre lo llevas. ¿Puedo verlo?

¿Él se daba cuenta de lo que usaba siempre?

Una boba y algo temerosa sonrisa se asomó por sus labios. Quería, en serio, enseñárselo, jamás podría negarle nada, pero si él miraba dentro…

-Yo… bueno.- titubeo.- Solo no lo… lo abras.

El frunció un poquito el ceño, mientras Bella dejaba caer el guardapelo en su mano. Lo examino por un momento, dándole vueltas al pequeño colgante dorado en forma de estrella. Acaricio la pedrería azulada-verdosa que formaba una elegante espiral a un lado, y se lo devolvió.

-Es bonito. Supongo que te lo dio alguien muy especial, ya que siempre lo llevas contigo.

Bella se mordió el labio, mientras volvía a abrochar la cadena y dejaba caer el colgante dentro de su blusa. Estaba frio.

-No, no me lo dio nadie. Pero si es especial.

-Bien. Oh, casi lo olvido…- rebusco en su bolsillo y saco un paleta en forma de corazón, de esas con sabor a algodón de azúcar.- No pensaras que me había olvidado de la paleta diaria del lunes.- dijo mientras se la entregaba.- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la primera vez que te di una?

Bella sintió que enrojecía mientras le daba vueltas a la dichosa paleta.

-Que todo el mundo merecía tener un corazón de azúcar en un día tan amargo como el lunes.

Su sonrisa relampagueo un momento antes de que el timbre sonara… demasiado pronto. Se levantó y se despidió con la mano antes de salir casi corriendo.

Bella se dio prisa en coger sus cuadernos, que no había abierto, y meterlos en la mochila. Corrió por el pasillo y cuando entro al comedor vio a Edward haciendo fila en la barra, y hablaba con un amigo suyo, demasiado bajo como para que Bella oyera por sobre el bullicio de la cafetería.

Cogió una pizza y una soda de manzana y fue a sentarse en su sitio favorito. Era la mesa de la esquina, la más pequeña y lejos de la iluminación de las bombillas del techo. Así ella podía ver, sin ser vista. Nadie miraba hacia esa mesa, y Edward no era una excepción.

Lo vio sentarse con su amigo, aun hablando. Comía entre intervalos de risas y bromas. ¡Era tan delicioso verlo! Sus pequeños gestos… Como arrugaba la nariz al reír, su ceño fruncido con los ojos entrecerrados, la manera en que acariciaba con la lengua sus labios, como se pasaba la mano por esa gloriosa mata de pelo bronce, la forma en que inclinaba una ceja al oír una sandez… Simplemente la forma en que hablaba, en que se reía, como caminaba, como brillaba… la forma en que decía su nombre. Bella no podía evitar fijarse en esos detalles, simplemente porque eran hermosos. No era un ser mitológico que estaba por encima del bien y del mal, un ser perfecto y velador de la seguridad humana. No.

Era solo un chico con una vieja camioneta Chevy, que tenía tendencia a quedarse varada en medio de la ruta. Con defectos y virtudes. No era el chico más guapo del instituto ni el más popular, pero sí lo era en su corazón, simplemente por ser é_l_. Edward era como el olor del aire luego de la tormenta, como el sol luego de un largo invierno, como la navidad y el año nuevo, la lluvia luego de un mes sin ver llover, las hojas del otoño que cambian de color, las flores nacientes de la primavera y el abrasador calor del verano, era como los reencuentros con amigos en septiembre, como la canción que escuchaba en su destartalada radio repetidamente y no sabía porque…

Y ella estaba ahí, a su lado aunque él no la viera como quería, esperando que llegara el día en que se diera cuenta que ella era perfecta para él, que podían ser parte de un todo.

Bella sonrió un poco mientras miraba la paleta de corazón, y luego se la llevo a la boca, saboreándola.

Era un poco difícil no encontrar todo eso un poco agridulce, pero para Bella era lindo pensar que esos detalles que tenía con ella jamás desmerecían, sin importar nada. Ni siquiera que estuviera enamorado de otra.

Porque Edward para ella era el aire que respiraba luego de la tormenta, era el sol después de un largo invierno, su navidad y el alegre año nuevo, el trasluz de la lluvia luego de un mes sin ver llover, era las hojas de otoño con las que jugaba de niña, el igualaba la belleza de los retoños en primavera que a ella tanto gustaban, el cálido verano y los leales reencuentros de septiembre con amigos, él era como la canción que escuchaba en la radio y no sabía porque lo seguía haciendo… Edward era, es y siempre seria su corazón de azúcar en un amargo lunes.

* * *

><p>Estoy segura que muchas se identificaran con este OS. la verdad es que es basado en la vida real, asi que...<p>

Ojala les haya gustado. Saludos.!


End file.
